1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for producing a makeup avatar, and more particularly, to an apparatus for producing a makeup avatar that may reproduce a realistic skin color of the makeup avatar based on skin information of a user and cosmetics information related to makeup.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional apparatus for reproducing an avatar skin may reproduce a skin tone of an avatar by applying makeup to the avatar using virtual makeup tools. The conventional apparatus may reproduce the skin tone of the avatar through a combination of colors of the makeup tools existing in a virtual reality environment.
However, in a conventional method of reproducing an avatar skin, reproducing a skin tone identical to a skin tone of a user to which makeup is applied in reality may be difficult. Such difficulty is present because a difference in a scheme of expressing a skin tone exists between virtual reality and reality. In addition, the conventional method lacks technology for reproducing the skin tone of the avatar to be similar to the skin tone of the user.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a technology of reproducing a realistic skin color in order to obtain a result identical to a result of applying makeup in reality when makeup is applied to a virtual avatar using virtual makeup tools.